


Només una abraçada

by Patatachan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: En el context de la primera temporada com m'imagino l'Entrapta començant-se a fixar en l'Scorpia. Una xorrada gran.





	Només una abraçada

—T'he dit com ens vam trobar per primer cop? —va dir ella.

—Sí, m'ho has explicat varies vegades —vaig fer jo sense mirar-la, dedicada a les meves màquines.

La seva presència mentre treballava havia esdevingut una constant. El cert és que si bé no acostumava a escoltar-la, o almenys el meu cervell la detectava en un segon pla, com una mena de ràdio que escoltava de fons i només de tant en tant hi parava atenció, hi havia quelcom reconfortant en haver aconseguit una rutina en aquell lloc estrany. Estava clar que havia nascut per estar investigant els misteris de la ciència i sobretot com es connectava la nostra tecnologia amb la dels Primers. Em semblava fascinant pensar com aquella civilització tan antiga era molt més competent que nosaltres a l'hora d'entendre com funcionaven les coses.

Perquè sí, només aspirava a entendre com funcionava tot. Al cap i a la fi, trobar respostes a misteris què no semblaven tenir-ne em donava certa tranquil·litat, quelcom que òbviament les relacions humanes no hi havia manera que em donessin. Les relacions no tenien solucions. Tot era una confusió estranya en l'intent d'entendre alguna cosa i, mentrestant, ferir-se. Per allò, en el meu castell, amb les meves rutines, les meves preferències per les coses adorables i petites, treballant a quatre mans (o més aviat a dues mans i dues cues), em sentia tranquil·la.

I tanmateix, el cert és que m'havia emocionat en arribar a pertànyer a aquell grup. Em feia massa por recordar-ho per com encara estava massa recent, però el cert és que havia sentit massa coses en veure que podia pertànyer a un grup.

Però com sempre la realitat era que estava destinada a estar sola. O tot el sola que podia estar si tenia com a companyia les meves investigacions. Habitualment m'ho prenia tot menys seriosament, però de tant en tant... En fi, suposava que tenia les meves debilitats.

—Entrapta, què fas tan capficada? Mira el que he dibuixat!

L'emoció gairebé infantil d'aquella noia ensenyant-me un dibuix, força mediocre en que sortia ella donant-se la mà amb la Catra va fer que no pogués evitar somriure.

—Això teu per la Catra... —vaig començar a dir jo, girant-me i tornant a dedicar-me a les meves coses, ignorant l'atenció que semblava reclamar-me.

—Ei, que encara no he acabat el dibuix!

Vaig seguir intentant entendre certa operació complicada fins que l'Scorpia va decidir que s'havia cansat de ser ignorada, o això vaig voler entendre jo ja que ella va afirmar que havia acabat el seu dibuix i simplement volia mostrar-me'l. Vaig acabar cedint davant la seva insistència i en veure el dibuix no vaig poder evitar emocionar-me. M'hagués agradat poder-ho justificar en que simplement em sentia més sensible del normal, que encara estava molt recent l'haver-me adonat que aquelles en qui havia començat a confiar, i que una part de mi ja s'havia atrevit a considerar com amigues, havien estat capaces d'abandonar-me, però el cert és que simplement veure'm dibuixada en aquell dibuix ridícul i amb poca traça de la mà de qui suposava que era ella, em va emocionar més del que volia acceptar.

—Sou tu i la Catra. Vull que continuem sent amigues, saps? Feia molt temps que no sentia que tenia amigues i... No sé, potser vaig un pel ràpid però... Estàs plorant? Ei, estàs bé?

Sí, estava plorant. Potser eren massa emocions pel que estava acostumada a sentir, habituada a la meva solitud en el meu castell. Però la tendresa amb que semblava mirar-me, la calidesa que desprenia, la simplicitat amb la que havia decidit considerar-me la seva amiga, em va emocionar després de tot allò.

—Ei, que he fet res que t'hagi molestat? Espero que no?

—No, només que... Són massa coses...

—Vols que t'abraci? Vull dir, ja saps que m'encanta abraçar la gent, però sempre he pensat que les abraçades van bé per quan una es troba malament.

—Si vols...

L'Scorpia no va tardar en envoltar-me amb els braços fent-me sentir més petita del que estava acostumada a sentir-me. Habitualment tot allò que m'envoltava intentava que fos més petit que jo, controlable, però perdre'm durant uns segons en aquell cos que podia embolicar-me en aquella calidesa em va fer sentir segura. Més segura del que havia estat fins al moment.

Probablement, la calidesa d'aquell primer contacte inesperat i reconfortant per part d'aquella noia tan oberta i amable fos la culpable que el seu somriure comencés a aparèixer de forma més insistent en els meus pensaments per no acabar d'esborrar-se mai del tot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gràcies per llegir.
> 
> Qualsevol cosa:  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


End file.
